


And the Rain Came Down

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: #Banri needs a vacation, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, hints of re:member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: They say the rain makes old wounds ache...Banri gets caught in the rain and finds himself reminiscing the past.





	And the Rain Came Down

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece for the i7 flashbang! I got to work with the lovely Trammy this time!

The rain had come earlier than he expected, forcing him to take shelter under a nearby awning. He’d left his umbrella at the office, testing his luck with mother nature and seeing if he could go out and back without a drop touching him. His luck was not that great today. It was a steady downpour, enough to get your clothes soaked through, but not enough to call it a monsoon. He leaned against the wall of the building and gazed out at the street in front of him. Cars still zipped and zoomed through the city, people rushed to get to their destination, with and without umbrellas.

Banri wondered how long the rain would last. It wasn’t as if he was in a hurry to get back to the office and start work again, so the rain was a reprieve. The rain gave him a moment to breathe, a minute to think his own thoughts, a second to close his eyes. He felt his shoulders slouch and he sighed. He couldn’t remember the last time he got caught in the rain like this. It was probably back when he was still in Re:vale with Yuki. Yuki was never one to remember to bring an umbrella and the one day he’d forgotten to throw one in his bag, it poured.

\---

“I thought you would bring one. You always do,” Yuki had said as they took refuge at a nearby shop.

“It doesn’t help that you  _ never _ bring one.” Banri replied, running a hand through his dampened hair. 

“It said it was only a small chance of rain.”

“Well here’s your small chance.” 

Yuki nudged him in playful manner before they both broke out in laughter. Banri passed his handkerchief to him, knowing full well that he forgot to bring that too, on the off chance that he didn’t need it. Yuki accepted it and wiped his face. 

“How long do you think it will last?” 

Banri shrugged, looking up at the clouds through the shop window. 

“Not sure, but we shouldn’t stay here for much longer. The shopkeeper might get mad if we’re just standing around.” Banri motioned with his eyes to the woman standing behind the counter. 

While she was busy attending to other customers, they didn’t want to take advantage of her ignoring the fact that they were just standing there. 

Yuki nodded and went to step out of the shop. There was a small awning at the entrance, but standing under it hindered customers from leaving and entering. The rain had let up some, giving them a leeway to run to the next covered area they could find. Banri suggested taking the path through the park. It would put them closer to Banri’s apartment and closer to a drier environment. Much to their luck, the rain fell harder. Their brisk walking turned into a run as they raced through the park to a gazebo that seemed to be empty. There was no helping the fact they were soaked to the bone. Banri felt his clothes sticking to him as he shook droplets of water from his hands. Yuki shook his head to rid his hair of the rain that clung to the ends of it. 

“Never again will I let you leave the apartment without an umbrella.” Banri shot a glare at him. “Even if the weather calls for sun all day.”

Yuki pretended not to hear that as he stared out into the park. Banri sighed, turning his attention to the park as well. He watched as the rain drops jumped from puddle to puddle as they touched the ground, almost as if they were dancing. One drop became many and spread out amongst the pavement as ripples started small and grew out, reaching as far as they could before they ran out of surface to dance on.

Re:vale was like the rain. Many would compare them to the sun; warm and friendly and always welcoming, but they in many ways were also like the rain falling from the sky. The rain was a reprieve from the harsh sun on a summer day. The rain danced on the ground the same way they danced across the stage at each performance. They started out as nothing more than an indie band and now their ripple was growing, stretching, moving…

“Ban…?” Yuki’s voice brought his attention back to the present. “Are you okay?”

A grin spread across Banri’s face as he grabbed Yuki’s wrist, pulling him out from under the covering of the gazebo and back out into the rain. 

“Ban!”

“We’re already soaked aren’t we?” Banri ran to the nearest puddle, Yuki in tow, and jumped. 

Water splashed up and around their ankles, dampening their pant legs even more. Banri released his hold on his bandmate and ran for another puddle. Yuki stood baffled for a minute, watching as his friend jumped from puddle to puddle like a child. Banri took a running start towards Yuki and for a moment, Yuki feared for his life. He only had a split second to step back before Banri sent water flying up his ankle again.

Banri’s laughter was contagious and Yuki soon found himself partaking in the childish game. They ran back to Banri’s apartment, rain falling from both the sky and the earth as they tried to splash in every puddle in their line of sight. 

Banri didn’t realize when the rain had stopped.

\---

A car horn brought Banri out of his thoughts. The rain was still falling as he looked to the sky. A coolness settled in his body and he couldn’t repress the shiver that shook him. A dull pain resurfaced on his forehead. At first he thought a headache was setting in, that maybe this really was a sign to take a break. He touched his fingers to his head and realized it was something else. 

His scar ached, for that’s what wounds do when it rains. 

It was his reminder for why Re:vale’s ripple came to the edge of the puddle. He let out a small laugh, sadness evident as he placed his palm over the mark on his head. This was his punishment. For every time the rain came down he would be reminded of those distant memories that came with the dull pain left from that day.

A ding on his phone notified him of a message. It was probably the President asking if he had gotten his task done before the rain hit. He unlocked his phone to see that the message was from Yuki.

_ ‘Did you remember your umbrella?’ _

A picture came through not much later. Yuki had taken a selfie with Momo, both covered by an umbrella. 

_ ‘Momo forgot his so I let him share mine. Just like you did for me.’ _

Banri smiled at his phone, feeling just the slightest bit proud that Yuki managed to remember. He chose not to reply and placed his phone back in his pocket. 

He looked to the sky as the rain fell. Even if sour memories resurfaced with the rain, there were plenty of pleasant ones to go along with it. 

He just had to keep reminding himself of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ I really fell in love with this piece as I wrote it so I'm very happy if you made it to the end!  
If you enjoyed this please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment here and retweeting [this](https://twitter.com/Kanero16/status/1163468303488180225?s=20) and [Trammy's work](https://twitter.com/torami23/status/1163467915812847619?s=20) over on Twitter!


End file.
